


I Like to Watch

by Falka_tyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Kenma and Tetsurou are in love and happy together.But Kenma suspects, that his boyfriend doesn't get enough sexual attention from him. That's why he suggests inviting a third person into their relationship.Tetsurou is hesitant until a certain silver-haired boy crowds him against a wall in the locker room...





	I Like to Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I've seen this picture [nsfw](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DFBisiZV0AAnwm5.jpg), and had to start writing a fic immediately!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
>  *The word ”lev” (“лев”) means “lion” in Russian.

“You know”, says Kenma one day, “I think you don’t ever get satisfied, Tetsurou.”

Tetsurou goes full panic mode on in an instant. Sitting on the other end of the sofa with an e-book in his lap he turns to Kenma, and his eyes are big and terrified. Kenma knows what his boyfriend of a year (and his childhood friend long before that) is planning to say to him before the latter opens his mouth to speak. He can repeat this bullshit from memory already: how Tetsurou is more than happy to be in the relationship with Kenma; how he doesn’t feel sexually frustrated though Kenma doesn’t allow any sexual contact at all; how he doesn’t want to have sex with anyone who isn’t Kenma. The statements aren’t exactly a lie, but they hold only a partial truth. Tetsurou won’t ever betray Kenma’s trust and cheat on him, that much is clear. But he wants to have real sex badly, he needs it even. Kenma feels annoyance rising in him at the thought of his boyfriend denying the truth.

It is very simple and very complicated all at once. When Tetsurou doesn’t have sex with anyone, he feels frustrated. Logically, to satisfy this desire, if Kenma isn’t available, then Tetsurou has to have sex with someone else. Which would be cheating. But Tetsurou gets more frustrated by every passing week… It’s a vicious cycle. But what if Kenma would yield and let Tetsurou fuck another person, on Kenma’s terms, of course? Kenma thinks he is finally ready to bring this idea out in the open and discuss it with the love of his life.

Kenma lifts an open palm as a sign for Tetsurou to stay silent. Tetsurou shuts up and sits straighter, all his attention on the blond. Kenma sighs heavily. He’s never been a fan of talking about feelings and sex. But this needs to be done.

 

Eleven months ago Kenma has learnt what the older boy has got himself into by starting a relationship with him: a trap. After dating for a month they’ve found out that Kenma can’t stand being touched in a sensual way. Kenma was equally disgusted by the prospect of another person touching him sexually, and by the mere thought of doing anything sex-related to another person as well. However, he wasn’t about sharing his boyfriend with anyone else. Kenma was like a dog in the manger, and he’s fully aware of it. But he’d better return to being just friends with Tetsurou than let his boyfriend be with any other person. Or so he thought.

The revelation and the conclusions made back then have left Tetsurou and Kenma with only one opportunity of releasing sexual tension: masturbation.

They’ve masturbated together so regularly since that time that Kenma starts to forget that such an activity would be considered weird by the major part of the society. Kenma can bet that Tetsurou forgets about it too.

They get undressed, masturbate – watching each other, hearing each other’s moans and witnessing each other climaxing. They use different toys to pleasure themselves; they are free to do whatever they want to their own bodies to find relief. But they don’t ever touch the other. Kenma doesn’t even allow using sex-toys with remote control on the other partner.

Recently Kenma has come to realize that his main concern is actually about relinquishing control, not just allowing bodily contact. Though bodily contact with another person aimed at sating carnal needs is not a thing Kenma craves, by any means.

 

Kenma is strange, he knows it. He doesn’t have any abusive or violent background, thank god. He is sure that his psychic condition is OK; he’s far from being unstable or depressed. Kenma is just strange; whatever objection to this fact Tetsurou could raise, Kenma is a weirdo. He can deal with kisses or cuddles; he’s perfectly fine with spending nights in one bed. But when Tetsurou has first tried to give Kenma a hand-job, it has ended up in a disaster. Tetsurou has been frightened by Kenma’s unnatural reaction. Since that time the black-haired has put into his head that one false move could make Kenma abandon him.

Kenma sighs again, heavier. He hasn’t known this about himself when he and Tetsurou have started dating. Tetsurou is his first love and first romantic partner. Kenma has been far from innocent by the start of his romantic relationship with Tetsurou though. Anyway, when Kenma was playing with himself, everything was going fine. How could Kenma predict that a touch from his beloved person would send him into a panic attack? Kenma didn’t have a wish to try this again, with Tetsurou or with anyone else, so they’ve accepted the fact that Kenma doesn’t want to touch or to be touched in a sexual way at all.

Kenma always thinks about Tetsurou when he pleasures himself: how beautiful and sexy his boyfriend is, how pliant is his body, how hungry he watches Kenma when aroused. Now that he knows how Tetsurou sounds when he masturbates Kenma can also imagine his whimpers and breathy little moans. He likes watching his boyfriend; he likes watching Tetsurou move, likes watching him do household chores, likes watching him play volleyball. Anything. Watching Tetsurou jacking off or having fingers up his ass is the best thing ever. It is incredibly arousing for Kenma; that’s all he could really wish for in his sexual life.

But Tetsurou? That’s another story. His boyfriend has tried to involve Kenma in his sexual activities in any possible way. But Kenma has felt disgusted while trying most of suggested things: for example, holding a remote control from a vibrator, giving Tetsurou commands or letting Tetsurou command him. After a month of unsuccessful attempts, they have given in and left it at that: mutual sexual activities without actually touching or communicating during the process. Kenma’s discomfort wasn’t worth it, Tetsurou has said. Kenma has told his boyfriend in no uncertain terms that the relationship with him was a trap and that Tetsurou should end it. Unexpectedly for Kenma, Tetsurou has laughed at that heartily and hugged him, saying, that he would rather continue dating Kenma on Kenma’s terms than separating. Kenma has been selfish enough to agree; now he thinks he could do better than that. So now he speaks up.

 

“I love you, and I know you love me too”, Kenma starts. Tetsurou can’t stay silent at that. “More than anything in the world!” he exclaims, eyes frantic. Kenma cant’ help but smile a little; his boyfriend is too cute. The blond continues: “I want you to feel happy and satisfied too. When for me witnessing you coming undone before me is enough; it’s clearly not enough for you to masturbate all the time without being able to touch. Sometimes I think that having me so close and being unable to touch is even worse than not dating me at all”. When Kenma says the last phrase, he notices a pained expression flickering on Tetsurou’s face. So Kenma’s guessed right: he is rewarding and torturing his boyfriend simultaneously by the way they satisfy each other, watching but not contacting.

Kenma has read enough online articles and porn stories to imagine what Tetsurou might want. Leaving hickeys and love bites, sucking on nipples, giving blow jobs, fucking someone in the ass – everything sounds arousing to Kenma, but only if he can stay distant, if he isn’t included in the action other than by watching. Kenma isn’t able to provide what Tetsurou needs.

“We might invite a third person into our relationship”.

The look on Tetsurou’s face is incredible. Before the elder can retort, Kenma goes on:

“There is one important condition. We both have to like this person. It can be a girl or a boy, whomever we choose. If they would be able to share you with me, then we could have a relationship profitable for everyone”.

Tetsurou is silent for a long, long time. Then he asks, eyeing Kenma warily:

“But what’s your catch?”

“I’d like to watch”.

 

Three more months pass without much change, and, in the beginning of a new school year, they meet Lev. He starts to play with Tetsurou on the university volleyball team, and he is tall, handsome and horrifyingly loud. Kenma finds him annoying. Tetsurou finds him annoying _and_ amusing. Everything changes when the silly silver-haired boy develops a crush on both Tetsurou and Kenma, of which Lev doesn’t hesitate to inform the couple. With Tetsurou there are no questions: they play on one team and see each other almost daily. But what about Kenma? Has Lev seen Kenma in the stands enough times to fall in love with the smaller boy? It’s not entirely impossible; blame Lev and his eagerness.

At first, Kenma doesn’t take Lev’s attempts at getting closer to them seriously. Who takes Lev seriously, right? But then Kenma comes to the gym’s changing rooms once, when he is done waiting for Tetsurou after a game with all other players of the team long gone. He opens the door without knocking and witnesses an enticing picture. His boyfriend is crowded against a wall by no other than Lev. Lev holds a hand on the wall to one side of Tetsurou’s head, his other hand is resting confidently on Lev’s own hip. The gray-haired boy is looking down on Tetsurou with his green cat-like eyes, and Tetsurou is paralyzed by this intense gaze. Lev has no trace of his usual cheerfulness and awkwardness in his appearance; he’s predatory and arrogant, dominant and demanding. And Tetsurou, Kenma’s cocky and confident Tetsurou, is helpless against Lev. Gosh, just look at him, Kenma’s boyfriend’s almost drooling from arousal.

To Kenma, Tetsurou looks like a prey, waiting to be devoured. And Kenma can’t’ wait to see it with his own eyes. Sue him, he’s not an ordinary weirdo. Kenma is a real pervert, but he’s ready to live with it. If only both Tetsurou and Lev agree to follow his rules.

But at the moment Tetsurou is clearly between a rock and a hard place. Kenma knows Tetsurou won’t submit to Lev, because he always remembers about Kenma and their promises. But Tetsurou is also incredibly weak against Lev’s charms. So Kenma interferes. He physically drags Lev away from his boyfriend and positions himself between two taller boys. Lev is stunned. Ow. Kenma has forgotten about Lev liking Kenma as well. Lev’s facial expression changes to awe when he looks at Kenma, and Kenma predicts that he can play Lev however he wants from now on. How fitting.

 

Kenma wants to play dirty. First, he appears scandalized and guilt trips both Lev and Tetsurou. Then, when no one calls his bluff, he generously forgives two teary-eyed trouble-makers. Actually, it’s a little disturbing how obedient the two of them are already. Where’s the thrill of tricking them into Kenma’s schemes then?

OK, the truth is that playing with Lev and Tetsurou at once is thrilling no matter what. Sue Kenma. And the game starts. The puppeteer is pulling the strings, and enjoys the process a little more than he should.

 

Two days later, when everyone is at peace again, Kenma reminds Tetsurou about his plan of involving a third party into their relationship. Tetsurou (and later, Lev) express their approval of the idea with much eagerness.

A thoughtful person he is, Kenma makes Lev and Tetsurou discuss their boundaries and invent rules. It takes almost a month until Kenma thinks they’ve negotiated enough. In-between, he allows his puppets a little freedom: a kiss now and then, a make-out session once in a while, on rare occasions even a little grinding. But Kenma is careful; he lets Tetsurou and Lev tease but not get a taste of each other properly. Kenma keeps Tetsurou and Lev on edge all the time; he can practically see the desperation growing in both of them.

By the end of the negotiations month Lev is nothing more than a housecat to Kenma*. He can play him as easily as he plays Tetsurou. Soon, so soon Kenma’s scheming will bring its fruits.

 

As for Tetsurou, Kenma’s boyfriend can’t believe in his luck. He wants Lev, lusts after him as much as he lusts after Kenma. There is a significant difference this time though: Tetsurou _can_ have Lev, and he _will_ have him. When Kenma gives his approval. Tetsurou seems fine with that. Kenma hasn’t ever noticed before that his boyfriend had a submissive strike in him. Maybe, he hasn’t had a chance with the way things were developing between them. But now Kenma knows, and he will exploit Tetsurou’s weakness to the fullest.

 

Three and a half weeks after the incident in the changing room, and Lev is allowed to witness how Tetsurou plays with himself. The black-haired is the only one of the three to get undressed and touch himself. Lev watches him with hungry eyes, taking in every move, every caress Tetsurou graces himself with. Tetsurou knows his body very well by this point; he pleasures himself expertly, showing off his toned body. He puts on a very good show; Kenma will be sure to praise him for his performance later.

For Kenma, there are two times more things to watch: first, there is Tetsurou and his beauty and allure, well-known and adored by Kenma; second, there is Lev with his overflowing emotions, sincere reactions, and ill-concealed awed exclamations. Moreover, there’s this crazy chemistry between Tetsurou and Lev. Delicious.

In the morning after the sexy session Tetsurou looks more carefree and relaxed than he has in months. Kenma is very proud of himself for allowing this to happen.

As Kenma sees Lev at lunch the following day, the tall boy asks when he would be able to see Kenma naked. He already knows about Kenma’s boundaries; he’s accepted them as a given and has never disputed their existence. But this… Lev has had his opportunity to see Tetsurou for the first time just yesterday, and he wants more. He wants the permission to see Kenma the same way Tetsurou does. The boy is _greedy_.

The better for Kenma: he can pull this string just right. The blond promises Lev that he’ll allow him to look at Kenma masturbating on one condition. Lev has to satisfy Tetsurou under Kenma’s scrutinizing eye. The end goal is to satisfy Kenma’s desire to watch, of course. It doesn’t need to be said aloud even with such an oblivious person as Lev.

Lev agrees eagerly.

In the future, Kenma could watch Tetsurou and Lev having sex as many times as Kenma allows, and never say that Lev has won his reward. No one would stay at a disadvantage, at the blond’s point of view. Kenma supposes that Lev would appreciate the far promise of winning this game even if it would be unachievable in the reality. But, lucky for everyone, Kenma won’t go in this direction. He also wishes to put on a show when a good time comes, not that his boys need to know that.

From time to time, Kenma contemplates Lev’s status in their relationship: is he another boyfriend to the two of them? A soon-to-be lover to Tetsurou? This, the sphere of relationships (so different from sex) is Tetsurou’s domain. Apart from the bedroom stuff, Tetsurou makes almost all the decisions in his and Kenma’s lives. Maybe, Tetsurou gets tired by taking all responsibilities upon himself, and this is the reason why the black-haired boy wants to give up his control in the bedroom to Kenma and Lev. Makes sense to Kenma. Kenma will let Tetsurou decide what he wants from Lev after he and Lev have their first real sex.

 

A date for Tetsurou’s first contact session with Lev is set, and Tetsurou is on the verge of breaking. As a means of preparation Kenma has prohibited him masturbating. It’s been a week since Tetsurou has been allowed to touch himself, and the only relief he was getting was in form of wet dreams. The black-haired doesn’t even feel embarrassed about these anymore. He complains though, that every volleyball training with a muscular, lean, sweaty Lev in front of him is _a torture_.

Kenma has caught Tetsurou once with a hand down his pants and has threatened him with a cock-cage. Tetsurou has behaved flawlessly since that one failure. As a reward for his boyfriend’s obedience, Kenma doesn’t restrain Tetsurou in kissing, hugging and petting him, like usual. And the taller boy uses every chance he can get to spend his time touching Kenma. He looks so genuinely happy because of being able to simply hold Kenma in his lap while they watch TV, that Kenma feels guilty for being so mean all the time. But somewhere deep inside, he is sure that Tetsurou enjoys their power play just as much as he and Lev do, if not more.

 

 

It’s a Saturday, and Kenma, Tetsurou, and Lev are in Lev’s house. The gray-haired boy still lives with his parents. Lev’s mother and father have left for the weekend, and Lev can have the whole place to himself. Their house is quite big, and there are no neighbors next door. It’s a perfect place for their first real session. The three of them have been waiting for this day for it seems like forever. And now, the sex between Lev and Tetsurou will finally happen.

Kenma and his boyfriend have arrived at Lev’s place in the morning, at 9 a.m. There’s an unpredictable hindrance in their plans, though. Tetsurou has felt sick because of a sudden rush of anxiety since he has woken up. Kenma has contemplated staying home, but Tetsurou has persuaded him to go in hopes of calming down during their way there. Didn’t happen.

Tetsurou admits that being put on the spot makes him really nervous. Tetsurou also says that he really wants their scene to happen, but gets self-conscious whenever he tries to imagine their time with Lev together. Kenma has to find a way to drag Tetsurou out of his reverie. So Kenma tells his boyfriend to go get some sleep in Lev’s room. The room is nice and cozy, with light green wallpapers and a fluffy beige rug on the floor. Not at all what they have expected of Lev’s room, to be honest.

Lev and Kenma pamper Tetsurou as if he is an ill kid at his grandma's. Lev takes him by the arm and shows the way, after that Lev and Kenma undress Tetsurou gingerly, lead him to the bed and tuck him in. Kenma stays under the covers with his beloved one until the older boy falls asleep. Then, Kenma collects Tetsurou’s clothes and takes them away from the room.

 

While Tetsurou sleeps (and he’s a heavy sleeper), Kenma and Lev prepare the necessary items and discuss the course of actions, all in the same bedroom. They all have got tested after they’ve decided to play with each other, even Kenma. And now Lev will fuck Tetsurou bareback.

Surprisingly, Lev is not a novice when it comes to sex. It doesn’t seem logical to Kenma, but it’s better for their plans that Lev knows what he would be doing. Kenma threatens the careless boy that if he hurts Tetsurou or scares him or doesn’t stop when being asked – there will be a hell of consequence to pay. Not to mention, that this will be Lev’s last meeting with Kenma and Tetsurou as…friends with benefits. And as just friends as well.

Kenma curses inwardly. “Friends with benefits”? He doesn't like the sound of it. What is he talking about, good lord.

Lev looks frightened at the prospect of losing both Kenma and Tetsurou's good faith all at once. The tall silver-haired boy gets all jumpy and starts blabbering. He swears to behave, he swears that he’ll make his lover feel really good, he swears that he will be as careful with Tetsurou as if the black-haired was made of glass. Of course, Kenma believes him. He didn’t need Lev’s swears to rely on him. To be true, Kenma doesn't really know why he’s felt the urge to threaten Lev in the first place. That must be nerves. This “date”, this sex session has been his idea. The mere fact that they are all gathered here, in Lev’s tranquil light-green bedroom, this very moment is the result of Kenma’s pulling the strings. If the materialisation of his plan fails, the most vulnerable person here will be Tetsurou, not Kenma. The thought of hurting Tetsurou is unbearable.

Kenma breathes in and out slowly several times. If they do it right, Tetsurou will benefit the most from bringing the plan to life. Kenma has started it all for Tetsurou’s sake. He and Lev can do this.

 

Kenma and Lev let Tetsurou sleep as much as he needs. The university life and the volleyball practices have been stressful lately, and the older boy can use some rest. The pause sure helps Kenma to calm his nerves too. Kenma explains Lev once more how their day will go: the blonde will lead Tetsurou through the preparations, then he will retreat from the spotlight and let Lev run the show. When they’ve discussed the scene the day before, Tetsurou has expressed his wish “to be left in the dark” concerning what would be done to him. Tetsurou has explained that he wants to be directed by Kenma and Lev, literally ordered around. Kenma took it as a guideline. That's exactly what Tetsurou will get today.

 

When Tetsurou wakes up in an unfamiliar room, he’s a little disoriented. Kenma uses his boyfriend’s half-conscious state to start putting him in a right headspace for their game. With Lev’s assistance, he continues pampering his boyfriend, not letting him make even the easiest decisions for himself or perform the slightest action. Tetsurou, in his turn, lets Kenma direct him. He literally trusts himself in his boyfriend's hands. To Kenma, it’s a heady feeling.

For now, Tetsurou is told to follow Lev and Kenma to the kitchen. His clothes are gone, and he has to stay in his boxers while the other two are fully clothed. As Kenma expected, his state of undress does something to Tetsurou's mind. Tetsurou feels exposed and defenceless, dependable, though his two partners make sure that he also feels safe and cared for. Kenma doesn’t let him do a thing for himself. Lev pours Tetsurou tea, Lev serves him some sandwiches, and Lev cleans up the table. Kenma meanwhile sits next to his boyfriend and holds a hand on Tetsurou’s thigh all the time, grounding Tetsurou and, simultaneously, reminding him who’s in charge. Kenma hardly touches his own cup of tea, concentrated on taking care of his boyfriend and controlling the situation. When the snacks are gone and Lev takes the cups away, Tetsurou is visibly relaxed in comparison how stressed he has been in the morning. The blond can tell that if Tetsurou continues following Kenma's directions, his mind will be in the right place when the game starts.

After the breakfast is over, and Tetsurou stands up from his chair, Kenma comes to him and puts out his hand, palm up. Tetsurou watches him with a slight bewilderment.

\- Your underwear, Tetsurou. You won’t need it in the next few hours.

Tetsurou’s eyes widen in understanding and a light blush starts to crawl on his cheeks. Kenma knows that his boyfriend will expect to be jumped at by Lev any minute from now on. That will only fuel his excitement.

Tetsurou takes his boxers off slowly and hands the item to Kenma. Kenma’s gaze is steady and unwavering, never leaving Tetsurou, following his every move. It clearly makes the taller boy uncomfortable and he lowers his eyes to the floor. Naked and scrutinized, Tetsurou doesn’t know where to put his hands: he has no pockets, there’s no phone in his hands, there is nothing for Tetsurou to distract himself from the looming reality of being left at the mercy of two other people. Two people he ultimately trusts, but still. He will be their toy for the evening; he won’t be able to choose a thing for himself. Tetsurou feels restless; he wants so badly to be finally put into place by Kenma or by Lev. He wants the other two to do something with his restlessness as soon as possible, to make Tetsurou useful for them, to let Tetsurou show them how obedient he can be. He wants the control to be taken away from him, so he can only follow orders and feel.

Kenma witnesses Tetsurou’s internal struggle with amusement. He gives Tetsurou some time to arrange his thoughts. His boyfriend doesn’t even need to be told to act submissively; the way Tetsurou holds his gaze downcast, tentatively puts his hands behind his back after a round of fidgeting, and holds a static pose after that, is not an act. It’s a reminder of what Tetsurou wants to be right now: Kenma and Lev’s submissive. Nothing more, nothing less.

Every order from Kenma puts Tetsurou deeper and deeper in the headspace where he’s completely under his partners’ control. His flashy public persona has retreated for the time being. The Tetsurou in front of Kenma is shy and meek. He doesn't resolve to lift his eyes or speak first. He blushes when Kenma commands him to go the bathroom and prepare himself.

“And be thorough with your preparations”, adds Kenma, and Tetsurou flinches, murmuring his agreement. He starts walking to Lev’s bedroom adjoining bathroom, and Kenma mutters (loud enough for his boyfriend to hear): “What a nice, plump ass”, and whistles appreciatively. Tetsurou disappears behind the bathroom door with the speed of light.

 

When Tetsurou exits the bathroom 15 minutes later, Kenma wordlessly points at the centre of the fluffy rug with his finger. Tetsurou doesn’t need any explanations: he kneels where he is shown, in profile to Kenma, puts his hands on his knees, and doesn’t move from the spot. Kenma can see Tetsurou’s arousal peeking from between his legs; his boyfriend is half hard already, and it is definitely a sign that the play goes well.

For a person with such a high libido, Tetsurou has demonstrated a high level of self-restraint during the week prior to the game. His only slip has been the one time when Kenma has caught him during an attempt to jerk off; the blonde is sure that Tetsurou has been simply testing Kenma’s reactions, goading him. His boyfriend plays his own little games. Kenma smiles at the thought.

Tetsurou will have to stay on his knees for some time; Kenma has ordered Lev to wait at least ten minutes after Tetsurou comes out of the bathroom before entering the scene. The black-haired is well-behaved during this time. He stays in place and keeps his head lowered like a good boy should. Kenma is pleased.

When Lev enters the room 15 minutes later, he pauses to savour Tetsurou's kneeling form, to save the image in his memory. Kenma interferes one last time. He reminds both boys to pay attention to safewords (they’ve agreed upon using the stoplight system) and tells Lev individually to watch for Tetsurou’s reactions carefully. If one of them feels uncomfortable, they stop the scene and go straight to aftercare, reminds Kenma. After that the puppeteer retreats to the bed and positions himself by the headboard. He will stay as quiet and unobtrusive as possible during the most important part of the game.

Let the show for one begin.

 

Lev doesn’t s require much time to get back into the rhythm of their scene after Kenma's last interruption. His eyes take on a hungry blaze; he circles Tetsurou several times in slow, steady strides. Lev is not in a hurry, he takes his time ogling his soon-to-be-lover shamelessly. Tetsurou stays on his knees on the floor, humble and submissive. Only his hands are groping his thighs hard, indicating the level of his nervousness.

Lev is still in the same outfit as in the morning: fitting light-blue jeans, a simple white blouse, and barefoot. Kenma has to admit, it's a good look on him. Lev's movements are full of languid grace; he’s in his element here. Tetsurou starts shivering under Lev’s scrutiny. The black-haired’s cock is almost fully erect now, and Lev hasn’t even touched him yet. What a lewd picture they make, thinks Kenma. The blonde can't wait to see what they're going to show him next.

Lev is still moving in circles around the kneeling boy. But the peace is short-lived: one second Lev seems lazy and slow, watching Tetsurou from behind, the next he is crouched in front of Tetsurou on the floor and is lifting the elder’s chin with the point of his thumb. Tetsurou has no other choice but to look Lev in the eyes. Molten amber meets fiery green; Tetsurou is overwhelmed and paralyzed. Kenma recalls the scene in the changing room a month ago: the picture in front of his eyes is so similar, and yet so different. Tetsurou doesn’t need to struggle with Lev’s will and his own wishes in order to stay loyal to Kenma anymore; he, Lev and Kenma want the same thing. There’s no reason to panic or to resist; relieved and grateful, Tetsurou submits to Lev. The last bits of tension evaporate from his body. Tetsurou’s world shrinks to the whims of the person in front of him; he happily forgets his own desires to serve his new master fully.

Kenma feels hot all over. It’s so much more than he has anticipated; he hasn’t felt this kind of arousal ever before. His beloved one is about to be ravished, and Kenma wants to enjoy every second of it.

Lev makes Tetsurou stand up and looks him over from head to toe once more. The gray-haired unlocks Tetsurou’s hands, which the latter has put behind his back and clasped tightly after he’s stood up, and orders the submissive to hold his palms on his hips. Tetsurou complies without hesitation. Then Lev folds himself over Tetsurou’s broad back, not touching, just letting the other boy feel his body warmth. Lev’s breath tickles Tetsurou’s ear where Lev bows over his shoulder. Lev’s still not doing anything. The waiting is killing Tetsurou; his resolve to hold still is cracking. His desire to please and his craving for Lev's touch are battling in him now. Kenma can see, that his boyfriend wants to beg, to plead, to just lean into Lev’s touch. But there hasn’t been an order, so Tetsurou waits, and waits, and squirms, and worries, and struggles, and feels so insecure and so at peace all at once. Lev’s so close and yet too distant; his presence is so much and nearly not enough. Tetsurou’s hands tremble where they grip onto his thighs in a vain attempt to get a purchase. Just before Tetsurou breaks, and gives in to his weakness, and opens his mouth without permission, Lev starts to whisper fluidly to his ear.

Kenma watches in awe how his beloved one unravels under the influence of Lev's smooth talk. This is really a sight to behold. Tetsurou is all hot and sweaty, his breathing is ragged and his pupils dilated.

“You look gorgeous, Tetsurou. So flushed and shy before me. Have you been a good boy for us during the last week?”

Tetsurou freezes, recalling the incident when Kenma has had to scold him. Kenma tenses as well; it depends on Tetsurou’s reaction how they all will play from this point in time. If his boyfriend panics, Kenma calls “red” and stops all action immediately.

But Kenma worries for no reason. The next second Tetsurou shoulders relax again, and he whines pitifully: “No, Lev. I misbehaved”.

Lev clicks his tongue disapprovingly and shakes his head, moving away from Tetsurou and positioning himself in front of the other boy. He asks in a disbelieving tone: “You have disobeyed Kenma’s commands?”, as if it is the worst crime in the world. Tetsurou, apparently, thinks the same, since he sobs loudly and mumbles: “I’m so sorry.”

Lev shakes his head with a pitying expression on his face. “Oh, dear. Kenma has only told you to not touch your dick for seven short days. Are you that weak-willed?”. Tetsurou starts whimpering from distress. He even tries to invent an excuse: “But it’s been only one time! I’ve been so horny. I’ve fantasized about you so much. I wanted you to fuck me so much, Lev”. But Lev is having none of that. “Ah-ah, baby, that’s not a reason at all. You know that, right?” Tetsurou nods solemnly. “What do I do with you now? I wanted to make you feel so good, Tetsurou. But I can’t now, knowing that you’ve been bad…”

Kenma is quite impressed by Lev’s play. The tall boy pretends to be genuinely puzzled by the situation. And it drives Tetsurou mad. All he wanted was to be good for his masters, and now he has to come to terms with a situation where he’s a bad boy, who doesn’t deserve his masters’ attention. The black-haired is at a loss. But Lev is not done yet.

“I think I have to punish you, baby,” he says seriously, shaking his head at Tetsurou. The older boy meets Lev’s gaze. Tetsurou’s eyes are wide and frightened. Oh, Kenma thinks, it turns out their little boy doesn’t like punishments. Too bad for him, since Lev obviously wants to deliver one.

The silver-haired male comes closer to Tetsurou and starts coaxing him into taking his punishment like a good boy. That’s a winning strategy, of course, because Tetsurou craves nothing more than to please him.

“Oh, dear”, coos Lev, “You know that I can’t leave your misconduct without attention. I have to be strict with you”. Tetsurou blinks in confusion. “But why?” he asks incredulously. Of course, Lev has an answer ready: “Because I care about you. If I’ll let you get away with your selfish behaviour, it will mean that I spoil you. Me and Kenma, we don’t want our baby to become a brat”. Tetsurou sobs loudly at that. He doesn’t want to be a brat too. That’s the opposite of what he wants in this headspace. Tetsurou doesn’t have a way out of this; he lowers his head in defeat and whispers: “Please, punish me, Lev. I’ve been bad”.

Lev, bless his soul, doesn’t let Tetsurou get off lightly. “Tell me again, what have you done wrong exactly?”. Tetsurou doesn’t have anything to lose now. In a strangled voice, utterly mortified, the black-haired explains his crime: “I disobeyed Kenma. I tried to jack off while he wasn’t looking”. Then he asks, suddenly interested: “Why didn’t Kenma punish me right on the spot?”

That’s a tricky question, and Kenma can’t wait to hear Lev’s version. Lev pauses only for a second or two to smile kindly at the boy at his mercy.

“I think Kenma thought you weren’t ready to be disciplined properly back then. Did Kenma chastise you vocally?”

Tetsurou nods, and adds with a pout: “He said I’d have to wear a cage if I misbehaved again”.

“That would be so, so horrible, right, baby? Your beautiful cock confined in a cold little cage. That wouldn’t do. I have to teach you a lesson. If you remember my lesson well, then you won’t be bad anymore. What do you think? Or do you want to coerce Kenma to be cruel enough to you to lock up your dick?”

Tetsurou shakes his head in negative. Kenma can't take his eyes from his boyfriend. So sweet, so easy to manipulate.

 

In the meantime, Lev brings Tetsurou to an opposite wall and makes him lean on it. Bowed at the waist, bracing with his hands against the surface, his pert ass up in the air, Tetsurou makes a tempting picture. His cock is leaking on the rug below. Lev nudges Tetsurou’s legs further apart, granting Kenma with a view of Tetsurou’s taut balls. Kenma’s boyfriend is whimpering pathetically. Maybe, he's hoping to touch a string in Lev's heart. His hopes are to be crushed soon.

“Look at you”, drawls Lev, squeezing Tetsurou’s ass cheeks in his hands. “So pretty for me, waiting patiently for your punishment”. The black-haired mewls at the praise. Lev palms his ass a little more, watching Tetsurou shiver from the caresses.

“I will spank you 15 times now. If you move from the spot, I’ll be very, very disappointed. You hear me, Tetsurou?”

“Yes, Lev”, whispers Tetsurou.

“Will you be good for me?”

“Yes, Lev”.

Tetsurou sounds afraid, but not in a bad, panicky way; his dread is closer to anticipation. Kenma is so hard now, it gets really uncomfortable. Unashamed, he opens his pants and palms himself through his boxers. The small action brings immense relief.

Lev, meanwhile, asks one last time:

“Are you ready for your spanking, baby?”

“I’m ready”, Tetsurou sounds piteous, but firm; a good sign.

“You will tell me if something goes wrong, won’t you?”

“Yes, I will, Lev”.

“That’s a good boy”, praises Lev. He pets Tetsurou's butt one last time, raises his right hand and starts the punishment. The first spanks are light and warm the skin only. But slowly Lev puts more strength in his blows, and Tetsurou’s whimpers rise in pitch. The black-haired yelps every now and then, flinches after every stroke, but keeps his promise and holds the position. His bottom gets rosier with every spank. Kenma can tell, that Tetsurou doesn’t like the treatment. He is aroused by the feeling of Lev controlling him, pushing his boundaries, but the spanking itself isn’t a source of enjoyment for Tetsurou. Kenma files the information for further use; if Tetsurou would want to continue playing with Kenma in their day-to-day life, Kenma could use spanking as a discipline measure.

 

The spanking finishes too soon to Kenma’s liking. Lev swiftly delivers the fifteenth blow to Tetsurou’s left asscheek and rubs the skin soothingly. He whispers comforting phrases into Tetsurou’s ears while the black-haired boy pants and keens against the wall. In the end, Lev hugs Tetsurou around his torso and helps him to lower himself to his knees again.

“You’ve been so good for me. You took your punishment so well, Tetsurou. Now I will reward you. Do you want that? Do you want me to make you feel good as a reward? Do you want to get fucked against the wall, baby?”

Tetsurou can only moan, nodding his head fervently. Lev takes his jeans off (what a naughty boy, there’s no underwear on him), gets the lube, coats his fingers and brings them to Tetsurou’s hole. To his surprise, he finds Tetsurou’s channel loose and prepped.

“What a good boy you are, Tetsurou. Your little hole looks so ready for me”

Lev quickly fingers Tetsurou nonetheless. Kenma appreciates his thoroughness.

And then the main event begins.

 

Lev fucks Tetsurou slow and steady. They’re both on their knees, Tetsurou pressed against the wall. Lev holds his hands in one of his own and whispers little encouragements into Tetsurou’s ears. Tetsurou’s butt is red and tender, his back arched beautifully, his lips bitten and swollen. So gorgeous. The older boy is melting, losing himself in the waves of pleasure. Lev’s free hand snakes around Tetsurou’s torso and, as Kenma guesses, feels for a nipple. Lev starts to tease the little nub, making Tetsurou mewl and writhe in Lev’s embrace.

Lev never stops talking. What Kenma can hear behind the slick sound of skin slapping on skin, is pure filth. Kenma strokes himself openly, thrusting into his shallow fist. Bless Lev and his viciousness; he and Tetsurou look admirable together. When Kenma has thought that the sounds and view of Tetsurou pleasuring himself have been more than enough for him, he hasn’t known what he has been missing. They are so lucky that they've invited Lev, and not someone else, to participate in their little affair.

“…what a lewd body you have. I bet I could make you come using your nipples alone…”

Tetsurou wails, long and wanton. Apparently, Lev has hit some very good place inside him.

“…put such a good show for your boyfriend. Let him see you better, baby.”

Upon saying that, Lev helps the black-haired to his feet carefully, then grabs his both hands again. Lev’s cock continues moving shallowly inside Tetsurou’s ass, now in the standing position. The older boy doesn’t stop moaning and writhing in Lev’s hold. To immobilize his lover further, Lev nudges Tetsurou’s left knee with one of his long legs and lifts it from the ground. Lev finds the leverage and is pumping his hips relentlessly. With his hands held above their heads, his left leg thrown over Lev’s thigh, all Tetsurou’s weight concentrated on his right leg, Tetsurou can only stand there and take his pounding.

 

It’s time for his boyfriend to start pleading, Kenma supposes. After this much stimulation, Tetsurou must be desperate. Tetsurou has never been able to come from his ass alone, as far as Kenma knows. A very convenient fit for a game like that one. The blond himself is on the verge of climax. He has to hold the base of his cock firmly in his hand to prevent an early orgasm. Kenma wants to come at the same time as his boys will. They’re both doing so well. Kenma will also have to take care of them after they’ll come, so he has to stay put even after he unravels himself. In any case, he can’t miss even a second of this one-time show.

Tetsurou, again, doesn’t disappoint, and Kenma can soon enjoy his agonized pleas to Lev:

“Lev, please, touch me! Please, please, Lev, _please_!”

Nothing from Lev, Tetsurou gets more rounds of insistent grinding only.

“I can’t take it anymore!”, whines Tetsurou pathetically.

Lev chuckles darkly and murmurs:

“You have to be a good boy and wait for me. Will you, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes, Lev, just make me come, please, please, please!!!”

No coherent words can be heard from either of the two after that. Tetsurou outright wails when Lev nudges his prostate with every second thrust. His entire body trembles in Lev’s hold. It’s a rare sight: not many people can make Tetsurou seem small. But Lev’s so tall, and his limbs are so long, and he holds Tetsurou so reverently. And he is strong enough to support half of Tetsurou’s weight like that. Tetsurou’s leg, which dangles in the air above Lev’s knee, twitches. His ass is still bright red, and it looks really painful. Kenma recalls the picture of Tetsurou enduring a spanking because Lev’s said he needed it, and almost comes on the spot despite all the precautions.

Tetsurou is frantic. He thrashes under Lev, his spine undulates under the onslaught of pleasure, his mouth never stops bubbling, muttering and pleading. It’s too much: too strong, too new, too intense. But Tetsurou endures it the same way he has endured his painful correction before: obediently and patiently.

Finally, Lev’s breathing grows erratic, and his movements lose their steady rhythm. With a shout, Lev comes deep inside Tetsurou. The latter whines, louder than before. Finally, finally, Lev takes pity on him, lets Tetsurou’s hands go and puts his right palm on Tetsurou’s dick. The black-haired is so incredibly aroused, that one long stroke and a touch to the slit of his cock make him come hard, painting Lev’s hand and the wall before him white. At the same time, on the bed Kenma comes too. So intense, that he feels like fainting.

 

By the time Kenma comes to his senses, Lev has already disentangled himself from his lover. Carefully, lovingly he helps Tetsurou lower himself on the floor and wipes him with a wet cloth. Tetsurou whimpers slightly as the fabric contacts with his supersensitive dick, but otherwise, doesn’t show his discomfort. Lev’s crotch gets a similar treatment and doesn’t look messy anymore as well. As soon as Tetsurou is clean, Lev lifts the black-haired bridal-style and carries him to bed. He tucks Tetsurou under the covers, gives him water and pets his head. Then Lev cares for Kenma the same way. In his post-coital bliss Kenma has enough conscience to marvel at Lev’s stamina. No miracle that he has been fucking Tetsurou for so long…Kenma also has to laugh at his own naïveté from before: did he expect that he'll be able to take care of anyone after his orgasm? Like, for real? He has to thank the universe for the wonder of Lev one more time.

 

 

…When the morning comes, Kenma finds himself and his boyfriend on the bed, and Lev’s futon under it. The younger boy has given his bed to his guests and slept on the floor. Kenma has been underestimating him all along...

Speaking of whom… Lev, dressed in sweatpants and an apron only, comes through the door and happily announces: “I’ve made pancakes!”

And indeed, the heavenly smell reaches the bedroom already. Kenma tries to move around Tetsurou, who is still soundly asleep, to crawl across his limp body, and finds that he can hardly move. He’s emotionally and physically drained. It’ll be also very hard to deny that Lev has satisfied Tetsurou to prolong Kenma’s little challenge later, when Lev asks ( _and he will ask_ ).

To Kenma’s utter astonishment, Lev hauls him up from the bed and lays over his shoulder. Like a sack of potatoes, he brings Kenma to the kitchen. The position itself is a little humiliating, and Lev is too energetic for such an ungodly hour, and his naked upper body is so close and hot to touch, and Kenma gets more and more embarrassed by Lev’s eccentricity.

But if Tetsurou would ask for his opinion on Lev and his place in their relationship later, Kenma would vote for making him another boyfriend. Kenma won’t even try to lie to himself that he wants Lev to join them for Tetsurou’s sake. He wants Lev because he wants Lev, as simple as that.

And the pancakes taste unbelievably good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does KuroKenLev count as a rare pair? Don't know actually.  
> So, how did you like it?  
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
